Gilde (England)
Über das Gildenwesen in England gibt es bereits aus der angelsächsischen Zeit recht umfangreiche Literatur. Das Material, auf dem jene Darstellungen beruhen, ist allerdings vergleichsweise gering. Beschreibung Das Bild über die Entwicklung des Gildenwesen in England vor der normannischen Eroberung basiert auf einigen nur knappen Unterlagen, u.a. auf Statuten von fünf Gilden, von denen allerdings keine vor dem elften Jahrhundert bestand, einem Dokument mit umstrittener Auslegung, der gelegentlichen Erwähnung von etwa einem halben Dutzend anderer Gilden und wenigen sich möglicherweise darauf beziehende Anspielungen in alten angelsächsischen Gesetzen. Demnach waren die altenglischen Gilden Schutzgemeinschaften, deren Hauptzweck es war, die Mitglieder bei der richtigen Befolgung der königlichen Gesetze zu unterstützen. Die nächste Analogie zu dieser Einrichtung bildeten die „voluntary Societies for the prosecution of Felons“, von der das 18. Jhd. so manche Beispiele bietet und die teilweise bis ins 20. Jhd. bestanden. Gilden angelsächsischen Ursprungs Die angelsächsischen Gilden waren freiwillige Vereinigungen, die sich für den geselligen Austausch, religiöse Praxis und gegenseitige Unterstützung und Versicherung bildeten. Viele Stellen sind in den alten angelsächsischen Gesetzen zwar durchaus auf Gilden bezogen deutbar, aber zu unbestimmt. Im Kembles „Codex Diplomaticus“ Kemble, John Mitchell. Codex Diplomaticus Aevi Saxonici (Internet Archive). 6 Bände. Londini, Sumptibus Societatis, 1845. wird zwar z.B. von drei ags. geferscipas von Canterbury im Jahre 956 gesprochen Codex Diplomaticus, II, 355 und auch von den Rittergilden derselben Stadt Codex Diplomaticus, II, 83, jedoch wird nichts über ihre Verfassung gesagt. Die eingehendsten Statuten von Gilden angelsächsischen Ursprungs waren diejenigen der Thanes-Gilde zu Cambridge Thorpe, Dipl. aaO. S. 610, deren Hauptzweck der Schutz der Interessen der Brüder im Falle eines Totschlages war. Sie enthielten Anordnungen für die Unterstützung eines Bruders zur Erlangung des schuldigen Wergeldes oder bei der Bezahlung von Wergeld, wenn er selbst jemanden unabsichtlich totgeschlagen hätte; sie bestimmten ferner Strafen, wenn einer der Ihrigen es unterließ, einem Bruder in der Not zu helfen oder seinem Begräbnis beizuwohnen, wenn einer einen Bruder bei einer Feierlichkeit beleidigte oder wenn er bei dem „morgen speac“ fehlte. Aber keine einzige dieser Gilden übte irgendwelche staatliche Funktion aus. 10. Jahrhundert Das Dokument, welches als „Iudicia Civitatis Lundonie“ Liebermann, Gesetze der Angels. aaO. Bd. I, S. 173 bekannt ist, datiert aus der Regierungszeit Aethelstans (ca. 930-940) und ist in 12 Kapitel eingeteilt; davon enthalten 6 die Befehle des Königs bezüglich Diebstahls und der Verfolgungen von Dieben. Die anderen sechs aber beschreiben Statute für Friedensgilden in Grateley (Greatanlea), Exeter (Exanceastre) und Thundresfelde (þunresfelda) Schmid, Reinhold: Die Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Google Books). In der Ursprache mit Übersetzung und Erläuterungen. F.A. Brockhaus, 1832. Bd. I, S. 84: Aethelstan's Gesetze. VI. Iudicia Civitatis Lundonie. . Demnach bestand ein gemeinsamer Fond, zu dem jedes Mitglied einen Penny beisteuerte, und woraus ein Bruder, dessen Habe gestohlen wurde, eine Entschädigung erhielt; ferner wurden daraus auch Belohnungen für das Ergreifen eines Diebes gezahlt. Weiterhin enthalten diese Statute Bestimmungen über Psalmgesänge und über Lieferung von Lebensmitteln durch jeden Gildenbruder beim Tode eines Mannes; und es ordnete für alle die Unterstützung eines Bruders an, der mit einer starken 'mægð' in Zwiespalt geraten war. Die Mitglieder waren in Abteilungen von je 10 eingeteilt, mit einem Ältesten an der Spitze. Die Aufgabe der Ältesten war es, die übrigen neun in den Pflichten, welche die Gilde vorschrieb, zu unterweisen, ihre Beiträge zu sammeln und aufzubewahren. Alle hundert Ältesten versammelten sich im Monat einmal zu Beratungen. Wenn im „Iudicia Civitatis Lundonie“ auch von gegenseitiger Versicherung gegen Diebstahl viel die Rede ist, so steht doch in dem ganzen Dokument kein einziges Wort von gegenseitiger Verantwortlichkeit. Diese Statuten fußten offenbar auf einem festen Übereinkommen, und deshalb erweckt das ganze Dokument den Eindruck, nichts weiter als eine Aufzeichnung von königlichen Verordnungen gegen Diebstahl zu sein, und zwar in Verknüpfung mit den von Bischöfen und Vögten bekräftigten Statuten einer freiwilligen Schutzgemeinschaft - einer Gilde. Athelmar „dux“ (979-1015) vermachte den Gilden der Messegeistlichen und Diakonen von Winchester einige Legate Edwards, Edward: Liber monasterii de Hyda (Internet Archive). London : Longmans, Green, Reader, and Dyer, 1866. Reprint: Rarebooksclub.com (1. Mai 2012). ISBN 1236264347. S. 254. 11. Jahrhundert Die Exeter-Gilde Thorpe, Dipl. aaO. S. 613 feierte um ca. 1000 n. Chr. drei Festtage mit Messen und Psalmgesängen; ihre Statuten sahen Strafen vor für Nichtbezahlung von Beiträgen, für Nichtbesuch von Versammlungen und für Beleidigungen bei diesen. Die Statuten dieser Gilde enthielten auch eine Bestimmung, laut der jeder an einen Bruder, dessen Haus abgebrannt war, einen Penny zahlen musste. Orky, der während der Regierung Eduard des Bekenners (1042-1066) starb, gründete eine Gilde in Abbotsbury (Dorset Thorpe, Dipl. aaO. S. 605). Diese feierte ihr Jahresfest am St. Peterstag (22. Februar), und ihre Statuten enthielten eingehende Anordnungen über die Beiträge der Brüder zum Fest, über ihr Betragen dabei und über die pflichtmäßige Beiwohnung an ihrem Begräbnis. Zwischen den Jahren 1072 und 1103 wurden mit Billigung des normannischen Bischofs Osbern FitzOsbern von Exeter Statute für zwei Gilden in Woodbury verfasst, die augenscheinlich angelsächsischen Ursprungs waren Thorpe, Dipl. aaO. S. 608. Diese beiden Gilden waren ihrer Organisation nach die einfachsten, und ihre Statuten sahen nur geringe Beiträge der Gildenbrüder vor; als Gegenleistung ließen sie die Kanoniker von Saint Peter in Exeter zur (geistlichen) Brüderschaft zu und verrichteten für sie dieselben geistlichen Dienste, die für andere Gildenbrüder ausgeübt wurden. Etwa fünfzehn ähnliche Gilden bestanden an verschiedenen Orten in Devon. Das Domesday Book (1086) spricht von der „gildhalla“ zu Dover, die die Bürger verloren hatten, und erzählt auch, dass die Bürger und clerici civitatis von Canterbury bestimmte Gebäude und Ländereien „in sua gilda“ besaßen. Das Cartularium St. Augustins sagt, dass die Geistlichen dieses Land „ad gildam“ besaßen und deutet die Existenz einer Handwerkergilde in dieser Stadt an. Die ältesten bekannten Handwerkergilden sind die Webergilden in Oxford, Huntingdon, London und Lincoln und die Gilde der corvesarii in Oxford. Allerdings gibt es vor dem Domesdaybuch keine Erwähnung einer Kaufmanns- oder Handwerksgilde; die beiden ältesten Kaufmannsgilden sind die von Burford, zugelassen von Robert fitzHamon (1087-1107), und von Canterbury, erwähnt in einer Urkunde von 1093-1109. Aber möglich ist es, dass der Hinweis auf die merchant gild in einer Charter der Stadt Lincoln von Heinrich II. bedeutet, dass diese Gilde schon zur Regierungszeit Eduard des Bekenners (1042-1066) bestand. 12. Jahrhundert Eine staatlich beglaubigte Beschreibung von Winchester aus der Zeit Heinrichs I. (1100-1135) gibt zwei Ritterhallen zu Winchester an, wo Rittergilden ihre Trinkgelage hatten, die seit der Zeit Eduard des Bekenners (1042-1066) bestanden Domesday Book. IV, 531. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 254 ff. * Liebermann, Felix. Gesetze der Angelsachsen (Internet Archive). Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Band 1, Band 2, Band 3. * Thorpe, Benjamin. Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici (Internet Archive). London, Macmillan 1865. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Organisation Kategorie:Englisches Handelswesen